Falling in Love with You
by civillove
Summary: Chloe’s in an abusive relationship, but can Clark help her before it’s too late? CHALRK. Takes place in Season 1, after “Tempest.
1. Chloe's date and Clark's Mistake

Chapter 1: Chloe's date and Clark's mistake.

Chloe Sullivan walked into the Torch. Her aura was simply buzzing. She couldn't believe how happy she was. Just after lunch, the hottest guy, besides Clark in her opinion, had asked her to be his girlfriend. Granted she'd only known him for a couple months now, but all through, he seemed like a pretty decent guy. It also didn't hurt that he was incredibly hot. Chase Withers had this way about him, his longish cut blond locks lightly dipped over his eyes, and yet you could see the vibrant green of them sticking through. He was on the football team, which meant he was well built under that letter jacket and Chloe got goose bumps just thinking about it. She was glad she was excited over someone different. After Clark left her high and dry at the Spring Formal, she thought she wouldn't be interested in anyone else.

"Hello gorgeous."

The fact that Chloe didn't fall down from hearing that was incredible. She turned to look at Chase, his Australian accent nearly made her weak in the knees.

"H-hi." Great. She was barely audible.

He walked towards her and flipped his hair away from his eyes. "So I was thinking…that we should get together tonight…"

He twisted his strong arms around her waist and she almost knocked the coffee on her desk over. She took a sharp intake of air when she realized he bent just enough towards her to kiss her but didn't, he just moved slowly to whisper in her ear.

"Eight o'clock" I'll pick you up."

She nodded and he kissed her on the check, leaving her feel like she had been branded. After he left she felt like she couldn't breathe. She plopped down into her desk chair and groaned. Boy. That guy was hot…and she had him all to herself…

0o0o0o0

Clark Kent went to visit Chloe in the Torch and realized she wasn't there. He felt kind of disappointed. She was always there; he just wanted to see how she was. He heard one of the football players had intended on asking her out, but he didn't know why he cared so much. He thought he was jealous, but then dismissed it. He had Chloe, once upon a time, but he didn't feel love like that for her. So why was he so angry that he didn't find her in the Torch? He was so fuming with himself, or Chloe –he wasn't even sure who anymore--he turned to walk out and collided with Lana Lang, knocking papers out of her hands.

"Whoa there Clark, everything ok?

And there she was, the love of his life. He realized that Lana would always be seen that way to him. But she was unattainable and he knew it, maybe that why he wanted her so bad.

He nodded and bent down to help her pick up papers. "Have you seen Chloe?"

She shook her head. "Last I heard, she went home to prepare for her date…Clark are you jealous?"

Crap. Were his facial expressions that obvious? "What? No…I'm just looking out for her that's all."

"Clark there's no need to lie to me. " Clark handed her the papers and followed her into the Torch.

"I'm not lying."

She set the papers down on Chloe's desk and turned to look at him. He avoided looking, just for embarrassment sake. In all facts he was lying, but not just to her. He was trying to lie to himself. He still loved Chloe, he knew it. But it's her that said she just wanted to be friends, not him.

"Look Clark…just because you break up with someone, doesn't mean you don't still love them."

He finally looked up at her and she had a glassy tint over her eyes. He knew she was thinking about Whitney, and he wanted more than anything to take her into his arms and never let go. But he couldn't. So he just stood there and watched the pain come and go over her face.

He quickly avoided that subject. "She just wanted to be a friend…that's what she told me."

"Well what else was she supposed to say Clark? You left her without a word at the Formal."

He looked to the floor, guilt seizing his heart and stabbing it repeatedly. He never thought of it that way. After all he did forget Chloe liked to built walls around how she truly felt, the only reason Clark had known she had a crush on him was because Pete had said something. Now Lana was the one who had to tell him that she might have said that to cover up her true feelings. Clark sighed, exhausted. He would just never understand how girls thought.

Lana smiled at him sadly and turned to walk out. "You should tell her how you feel Clark."

He barley nodded at her, he was too deep in thought. The truth of the matter was he was still deeply in love with Lana that any other relationship seemed pointless. But in the back of his mind, he felt something starting to grow stronger as well. And Chloe just happened to suddenly be on his mind.

0o0o0o0o

Clark turned out of school and started to his truck, when a conversation behind the basketball court caught his attention.

'…and you should have seen Chloe's face…it was completely priceless."

Clark watched as Chase stood above all the other football players, embellishing his story. It reminded Clark of a bunch of vultures circling around road kill. He slowly crouched behind one of the cars and continued listening to the conversation.

"All right boys, who wants to make bets on how far she'll go." He smiled a wicked smile as the guys cheered, hollered and threw money at him, placing their bets. Someone called out, "All the way." While others said, "She wouldn't make it past the car."

Angel boiled in Clark's chest and threatened to wipe that smirk on Chase's face. He realized he must have been gripping the side of the pickup truck he was hiding behind, because when he moved his hand, a definite imprint had been left there. He turned into the direction of his truck and stared the engine. He had to see Chloe. Now.

0o0o0o0o

Chloe ran the brush through her gold locks once more as the butterfly's continued to flutter in her stomach. She circled her bad to look at herself in the mirror. She wore a short length skirt with a teal tank top; it had silver sparkles caressing the sides, emphasizing her bosom. She tightened on of the straps on her black heels and smiled. She hoped this would leave Chase breathless. She jumped a little when the doorbell rang, the butterflies turned to sour droplets when she realized it was Clark behind her door and not Chase. She felt awkward. She hadn't talked to Clark since the day they were looking for Mr. Kent among the hurricane ruble…and that was two days ago.

"Oh...hey Clark."

Clark would have replied if he knew where his breath had gone…let alone his voice. He didn't expect to open the door and have her look so beautiful. He cleared his throat and pressed on.

"H-hey Chloe. I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

She nodded and backed up, letting him in. She smiled to herself, knowing that she had surprised him. It felt good knowing she could still do that. Still make Clark Kent think she was beautiful. It wasn't the fact that she hadn't thought it, it was just that coming from Clark made it feel more important, since she still in fact loved him.

She closed the door and followed him into the kitchen. She was glad her dad was away on business, it was easier talking to guys when your father isn't looming over your shoulder. He turned to her and his eyes were filled with concern. "Look Chloe…I know you might not want to hear this…but I just heard Chase over talking with some guys in the basketball court and they were placing bets…on you."

Chloe's look was dumbfounded. Had she not heard him? She stood and walked over to the island, absently scrubbing her hand under eyes. She would NOT cry in front o f Clark Kent…not now. Not after everything he had put her threw, not after the makeup on her face took 3 hours.

"Chloe…"

She slammed her fists into the island, making him cringe. She turned at him, eyes blazing. "You can't honestly believe someone would be interested in me over Lana can you Clark?"

He could tell she wasn't even that angry, actually she just looked incredibly sad. It made him break inside.

"What? That's not it…this has nothing to do with Lana."

She nodded. "That's right. It has to do with you and your inability to mind your own business…just go away Clark."

She turned away again and continued to rub under eyes. He stepped towards her to touch her but then heard her add quietly. "Haven't you hurt me enough already?"

He backed away from her and headed towards the front door. He briefly pauses and turns to look back at her. She's taking slow breaths in and out to stop the tears. There's nothing he can do to make it better, so he turns to leave…and Chloe can't help but let her tears fall on the counter.

0o0o0o0o

An hour later, Chase ringed the doorbell to Chloe's house and she opened it with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey sorry I'm late."

She sniffles. "It's ok."

He lifts her chin and sees tear trails on her face. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head no and Chase pulls her inside and sits her on the couch. He instantly envelopes her in his arms and she hesitantly starts to sob again, all her feelings staining his letter jacket.

"What's the matter Chloe?"

She shakes her head, embarrassed she's crying in a man's arms over another guy. "It's nothing."

"Really you do this for fun then, yeah?"

That earned a smile from her and she looked up at his green eyes. He moved hair from her face and tears from her cheeks. She tilted her head away from his but he had his hand around her neck and he pulled her unwillingly into a kiss. His mouth was hot and heated on hers; pushing his tongue in places she didn't want. She turned away form him, but he held her arms tight, pulling her onto his lap. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he kept clasping down on her making her gasp in shock. What was he trying to do? Then a sickening feeling crossed in her mind and gut. Clark was right.

"Chase, come on…get off."

He didn't reply, just continued his assault on her. Didn't try to remove any clothing though, that wasn't part of the bet. She had to do it on her own. He stuck his mouth on hers again, trying to maneuver his tongue down her throat, he had her in a laying position now and her chance was better than ever.

"Chase! Stop!" She tried again.

She rammed her knee into his groin. He howled in pain and instantly jerked off her. She began to run towards the front door when he instantly recovered and grabbed her neck, slamming her head into the nearby door frame. Chloe went down, shocked at the bruise now forming on her head. Chase stood up straight and smoothed out his shirt, he curled his lips into a light smile.

"Miss. Sullivan. I'm rich blood…I practically live next to Mr. Luthor." He bent down and whispered in her ear, his voice was getting cloudy as she was on the brink unconscious. "And let me reassure you, that if you tell anyone about this. Everyone you love…will die."

Chloe let out a gasp of pain and despair and she slowly drifted asleep, the darkness calling her.


	2. There's something about Chase

Chapter 2: There's something about Chase.

Chloe awoke the next morning with a splitting headache ringing in her ears. She instantly remembered the night before when Chase had tried to kiss her and she tried to fight him off. It obviously hadn't a worked so well if she had this ugly bruise across her forehead. She stood a bit dizzy as the blood rushed to her head. She grabbed the couch for support and went into the kitchen, rinsing her face with cold water. She glanced at the clock and realized she'd be late for school, but then she recalled she'd be in the Torch her 1st three periods. She had a deadline on lunch servings and thanked God she did. She wanted to avoid people as much as possible, especially since Chase was probably there. She threw back some Aspirin and took a look at herself in the mirror, she reapplied some makeup to her face, but I wouldn't hide the bruise. It seemed to spread across her forehead like some kind of ugly disease that ruined your skin. She shook her head and decided it was a lost cause and headed to school.

0o0o0o0o

Clark had noticed at once that Chloe wasn't at school 1st period and went during second to check in the Torch. He thanked god his 2nd period teacher was a sucker for journalism, he gave her a story about a deadline paper and how he'd never be a good reporter if he never got his stories in on time. She instantly obliged and let him go. He turned the corner and found Chloe standing behind his desk, facing the wall of weird.

"Chloe, thank God you're here…I thought something had happened."

She seemed to jump when she realized he was there and he felt bad about doing so. She didn't turn around though, just continued to look at the random newspaper clippings taped to the bulletin board.

Her voice was muffled. "No…I'm fine."

His voice instantly filled with concern when he could tell she was anything but.

"Are you ok?"

He took small steps toward her, trying not to crowd the space she was in. He gently put an arm on her shoulder and she let him turn her to face him. He nearly gasped at the damage done to her forehead.

She nodded like she didn't notice she was in front of him. "No…I'm fine."

He took her by the shoulders and gave her a small shake. He was angry now. "Chloe who did this to you?"

Actually he was pretty sure he knew who the bastard was. For some reason he wanted Chloe to say it, the letters to form in her mouth. He, for some reason unknown, wanted to her to know he was right.

"Chloe…was it Chase?"

He seemed to have her attention now. Her tear filled eyes looked up at his and he asked again a bit more gently.

"Was it Chase?"

She shook her head. She couldn't tell him, she could never tell anyone. That was the deal wasn't it? Never tell a soul about the dirty little things you've done?

"N-no no." She barely stuttered out. "I was at home and Chase never came. The doorbell rang…I-I went to answer it…"

Clark could tell Chloe was upset…but he could also tell she was lying. He knew who had done this…he was just confused about why she was protecting him. He grabbed her shoulders out of frustration and shook her a bit harsher than before.

"Chloe…who did this?"

She looked down at the hands on her shoulders and let out a sob, she screamed as she wriggled from his grasp. "I'm sorry Clark, I don't know!"

She turned away from him and covered her face with her hands, crying to herself. Clark felt instant guilt for interrogating her so harshly. He went towards her and gently grasped her arm, she tried to move away from him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Shh-shh-shh." He coaxed her back towards him and she collapsed into his chest with weak sobs.

He pulled her to the side of the desk and leaned her against it, he grasped her hand and handed her a tissue from the desk. She took it gratefully and blew her nose and dabbed her eyes. He waited for her to compose herself before he tried to ask her anything again. She took a deep breath and nodded, he knew he could continue.

"What happened?" he asked tenderly.

"I was at home and the doorbell rang, I thought it was you or Chase and I opened the door and then everything just went black…" Even though she was done crying, her voice cracked in several places.

Clark's face went from concern to confusion. She was lying, she had to be. No one in there right mind just randomly goes to someone's house and knock them unconscious. He leaned next to her on the desk and waited for her to continue, but she didn't so he took the lead.

"That's not entirely true is it?"

She looked at him self-protective and stood. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well no offence Chloe, but this is Smallville. Home of the Strange remember? It's not like the populace here randomly knock out people in their own houses."

That's came out stranger then it sounded in Clark's head. And he winced when he realized he had offended her.

"You think I'm lying?" His expression spoke for him. "Why would I do that Clark?"

He shrugged and decided to play it defensive. "Yea, because in your line of being a reporter, you've never lied before right Chloe?"

She kept busy, refusing to look at him. She knew the moment she did, he'd be able to see it in her eyes. He'd be able to see straight through her; see how much lying she was doing…and how scared she was. She shuffled papers on the desk and moved them to another, realizing she had just undone the work she did earlier. Clark must have noticed it to; because he stood and came to stand in front of the desk she was now behind.

"Chloe…look at me."

She didn't though, just kept re-shuffling her papers. Clark had to finally take the papers from her and hold them up to his face to get her to glance in his direction. And there it was; she knew he must have seen it, the fear illuminating off her like embers in a blazing fire.

"Just tell me one thing…was it Chase."

She shook her head trying to retrieve the papers; he held them above her grasp. "No."

He sighed in aggravation. "Why are you sticking up for him?"

Chloe tried to stick up for the little piece of dignity she had left. "I'm not."

He looked at her angry. "He did that to you and your just gonna take it…why?"

She looked at the floor, too embarrassed to answer him. He took her action completely the wrong way.

He looked incredulous. "You like him don't you?"

Now it was her turn to look pissed, her words dripped with sarcasm as they left her mouth. "Oh yea Clark, because I'm obviously interested in guys who hurt me." She walked past him. "You should know that better then anyone."

He smiled, but not because he was happy, he was smiling because he was right. "So he did hit you?"

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what trick he just pulled on her. Her terror began to rise and she turned to him, walking quickly.

"Clark please, you can't tell anyone. And don't you dare do anything yourself…I'm begging you please."

She had reached him now and was desperately clawing at his flannel shirt. He soothingly took her hands from his shirt and brought her into another one of his "Kent bear hugs." She completely relaxed into his arms and soaked up the comfort he was giving her.

Her voice was muffled. "Please don't tell anyone."

He placed his chin on her head and nodded lightly. "I won't…I promise…but he can't just get away with this Chloe."

She was about to respond when a voice interrupted her.

"What do you think your doing with my girlfriend Kent?"

They detached themselves and saw Chase leaning against the door frame of the Torch. Chloe smiled trying not to act apprehensive.

"Chase…what are you doing here?"

He walked over and put his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. The whole time his eyes were on Clark, watching him suspiciously. Clark was staring just as intensely, but he had to be calmer. Because if he wasn't, the guy would go up in flames after his heat vision took control. He gently grabbed the desk chair and tried not to snap it into toothpicks.

"Yea…what brings you down here?" The steeliness from Clark's anger was evident in his voice.

He turned from Clark to Chloe and smiled. "I came down to see how my favorite reporter was---oh my god Chloe what happened to you?"

Her hand flew to her head and Clark's stomach recoiled at his fake concern, and especially when he touched her. Like he had no idea what happened to her. This Chase needed to be dealt with…and fast. She smiled and played it off like Clark knew nothing.

"As I just told Clark, I'm clumsy. I was carrying two boatloads of paper up the stairs and I tripped, slamming my head off the staircase banner." She glanced at Clark. "He was just relieved that I was ok."

She turned back to look at Chase and he nodded and Chloe could tell his eyes were in between being impressed and pleased that she hadn't said anything. She nodded as if to reassure him it would stay that way. Clark's heart was beating so hard that he thought his chest would break, he couldn't believe how easily sickened he'd gotten within the ten minutes Chase entered the Torch. He thought he was about to hit the floor he felt so light-headed, the way Chase was brushing her hair away from her face or how he was moving his hands about her waist. It made Clark snap inside…_whoa. _Clark shook his head, Chloe wasn't his. And he had no feelings towards her anymore, no matter what his hormones told him.

Chase smiled that brilliant smile, which even though Chloe was pissed at what he had done, still made her weak in the knees. He bent down to ask her something, obviously private. She nodded and he guided her outside. There was no one in the halls, it being around 3rd period, so Chase pulled her behind some lockers not far from the Torch door. He suddenly pushed her with such force that when she hit against the lockers, it knocked the wind out of her.

"Chase what are you doing? You said you just wanted to ask me something!" she said, suddenly taking a huge gulp of air.

He grinned. "I lied."

He grinded his pelvis against hers, which in any other case, would have made her struggle for breath. But this was different…he was assaulting her, not trying to please…not her anyway.

"Chase…please…get off!"

She wasn't pushing yet and then something cracked inside her. Like if someone would light a firework, just a sudden spark of anger. She lashed out, slapping him across the face. He was about to retaliate but decided to scare her instead. He slammed his fist onto the locker making her gasp.

"Don't think because were in school…that I can't have you anyway I want." His accent was becoming slow and dark. She shivered, in between being frightened and turned on. Just because Chase was an enormous jack ass with no human skills to save his life, didn't make him any less hot. He was about to lean in for another heat filled kiss when the school bell rang, and suddenly the hallways started to fill with people. He jerked away slowly, still lingering his hand on her face. Chloe wriggled free of his grasp and made her way back to the Torch, Chase, not being able to do anything with a ton of people.

0o0o0o0o0o

Clark watched Chloe stalk back into the Torch, lifting papers off the desk. Truth to tell, he was starting to get a little worried about her. Didn't she know how much it killed him not to go after her like that? But he swore on his promise not to tell anyone, or show any kind of sign that he knew what was going on between them. He really didn't know what Chase was playing at, but he didn't want Chloe to get hurt in the process.

He felt stupid for asking, but he did anyway. "Are you ok?"

"Of course. I'm fine. Just fine," she said, slamming the papers back on the desk. She ran her hands through her hair, taking a deep breath.

"You sound fine," Clark said, raising an eyebrow. He watched her sit down at her desk, and put her head in her hands and resting it on her elbows. He knew this probably wasn't the best thing to make her less upset…but he didn't want her to be alone.

"Look, why don't you come hang out at my place? Get out of the torch; get your mind off things..."

She swiveled around in her computer chair. "Get my mind off losing my mind, Clark? That sounds just swell," she said, not quite angry, but definitely annoyed.

It was becoming clear to Clark that she was getting over the shock about what happened to her and now she was just plain pissed.

He kneeled in front of her chair, his hands on her arms, willing her to look at him. When she finally did, he said, "I mean it. Come over. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone right now. And I want to be there for you, Chloe. I haven't been a good friend for awhile, and I want to make it up to you."

She smiled at him lightly, sniffling. She pushed back the tears and nodded. "Ok…"

He stood and turned to leave the Torch but turned back suddenly. "But only on one condition…"

Chloe's heart fluttered for a moment.

"If you promise to tell me everything that's going on between you and Chase."

And there it was. Her heart sank into the molten lava it had just risen from. Clark had a way of doing that, taking your emotions and making them jump through hoops of fire. But then your heart is just burned, burned until nothings left. Nothing but ashes, and yet, she nodded, ready for another hoop to be tossed at her.

He smiled a little but said nothing as he turned to leave. After he reached far enough from the Torch, he sighed and leaned against one of the lockers. Why in his right mind was he going to say, "As long if you promise we can talk about us..."


	3. MIA

Chapter 3: MIA

Clark drove Chloe to his loft after school and asked his parents if she could have dinner with them tonight. His parents obliged of course. Any friend of Clark's was welcome in this household. Chloe followed Clark up the wooden loft steps and took a seat on his beaten up couch. He took a seat next to her and both were silent for a moment. Not knowing what to say; neither of them wanting to say anything. She finally turned to look at him and smiled, but his face was somber.

"Chloe…"

She knew what he was going to say, but she didn't want to hear it. She knew he'd start by saying how he shouldn't of never let this happen, or how much this Chase guy was gonna pay. And personally, she was frightened. Because Clark was only human, what could he do? Chase was rich and powerful, and like he said, practically lived next to the Luthors. How could Clark even begin to measure against that and win?

She sniffled, feeling the pain all these people would have to go through if she said something. She was terrified that someone would find out and one of her love ones had to pay the price. She didn't know if she could handle that kind of burden.

"Chloe do you know why Chase would do this to you?"

"No," she said, without hesitation. Tears were welling up in her eyes again, and she cursed her apparent inability to stay strong in front of Clark lately. "I, uh... don't know. He just showed up... and well ...you know..."

Clark moved a little closer and put his hand over hers where it rested on her knee.

"I don't think I can do this, Clark. I don't know how." Tears were falling down her cheeks now, and she knew it was pointless to stop them. "He pulled me out into the hallway and tried-tried...to tried to..."

She was shuttering so much that Clark could barely understand what she was saying anymore. "You don't have to do this right now, Chloe. Not if you don't want to."

"I just don't understand why he's doing this...why..." she sobbed, "I'm so scared Clark..." she broke off on another sob and covered her mouth with her free hand. She closed her eyes against the torrent of tears behind them, but they relentlessly slipped beneath her eyelids and poured down her face.

Clark couldn't bear to see her in this kind of pain, so he did the only thing he knew to do and gathered her in his arms. She relaxed into his arms and accepted the warm embrace. He pulled her farther onto him, until she was lying on the couch, her head on his chest. Finally after 10 min of a good cry, it seemed to back up a little. She wasn't sobbing now, just trying to catch her breath, some hiccupping happened when she tried too hard.

"You ok?"

She nodded. "Next time we actually start having a conversation…I promise not to have a nervous breakdown."

He smiled looking down at her. "Ok."

Her eyes searched his, looking for any signs of sparkage…but she wasn't sure if there was any. What she didn't notice was Clark doing the same thing…and leaning his head towards hers, his eyes lightly closing while his lips parted. Chloe waited for the connection…but instead heard soft footsteps on the steps.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't…." It was Lana. And she was shocked to see them like this. Clark took Chloe's shoulders and lightly lifted her off him. She sat back on the couch while he went to talk to Lana.

"I can just go…" She turned to leave but Clark grabbed her arm.

"No wait…you're here now…what's up?"

Lana took a quick look at Chloe and then back at him. She didn't know whether she should be pissed or jealous. If she didn't decide which one, they both would happen at once. She pulled Clark down the first flight of stairs.

"What…how…what are you doing?"

He looked at her confused…no he looked at her like she was stupid. "What do you mean?"

All this time Lana thought he was in love with her. She wasn't even on intending on waiting for Whitney. Her feelings had grown so strong for Clark, and she thought it was equally felt.

"What are you doing with her?" That came out a little more angry and shallow then she wanted.

"What…?"

She shook her head. "Nothing Clark…sorry I brought it up."

She shifted from foot to foot and when he didn't say anything, she turned to go. He rushed in front of her, interrupting her stride.

"Lana wait…"

"No Clark…I just thought that we had something…you know…a beginning of something…anything?"

He looked at her like he knew what she was talking about and suddenly Lana felt hope glimmer within her. But then Clark took a sharp look at Chloe, and Lana followed his direction. She was just sitting on the couch, rubbing her temples, what's there to look at? And then it hit her. Clark must have still had feelings for her. It's funny how Clark could do that. Jerk at your feelings until they broke or bent in such a way you couldn't fix them. Lana was just angry now. Why had Clark shown interest if he had just planned to be with Chloe anyway? She wasn't just his toy and she would prove that to him.

"I don't think this is really a good time Lana."

He guided her down the last flight of stairs and almost pushed her towards the barn door.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure Clark."

"Alright…whenever's fine."

Lana scoffed. "Right. Because that's the only time you seem to want to let me in Clark…whenever you want."

0o0o0o0o0o

After Lana left, Martha called Clark and Chloe into the house for dinner. Chloe sat on the couch while Jonathan and Clark concluded the finishing touches to the dinner table. Martha motioned Clark to come over near the sink so she could talk to him privately.

She looked in at Chloe. "Is she alright?"

He followed his mother's gaze and nodded. "Yea…she's just had a rough time that's all."

She now looked at Clark. "How so?"

Clark frowned; he promised Chloe he wouldn't say anything. "She uh…its just she's…missing her father. She's worried about him…that's all."

Martha searched his eyes. "You weren't good at lying when you were little, what makes you so great at it now?"

Clark blushed and looked at the dish of food his mother was handing him. She noticed Chloe was getting up from the couch and nodded her head at Clark.

"We'll talk about this later."

Chloe approached the counter and took a look at the food. "Can I help with anything?"

Martha noticed Chloe trying to be her upbeat self and yet something was weighing her down…and it had nothing to do about her father.

"No hun…dinner's ready."

Chloe nodded and took a seat at the table, Clark sitting next to her. Martha and Jonathan brought the last few plates to the table and everyone said their private grace.

"Dig in." Jonathan smiled.

Chloe shifted uncomfortably. "Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

They both nodded in her direction. "No problem dear."

Jonathan nodded again and added with a smirk. "But you have to leave if you don't fill up your plate."

Clark grinned at her. "Don't worry; he threatened me with the same thing if I didn't wash the dishes." He shrugged smugly. "Never happened."

Chloe smiled back a little more at ease, she filled up her plate with chicken and green beans. Then she carefully raising the mashed potato bowl and adding some.

Everyone was quiet for a good part of the entire meal, until Martha finally said something.

"Chloe...is everything alright with you?"

Chloe looked up at Mrs. Kent and, in Clark's opinion, looked like a dear caught in the headlights. Clark reached under the table and put his hand on her knee, signaling for her to calm down, that they didn't have to know the truth.

"I've just missed my father that's all… I'm just worried that he won't get home safe."

Which was true, Chloe hadn't talked to her father in at least a day, which gave her this sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. The feeling you get when you leave the house and an hour after you're gone, you realize you left the stove on. She tensed and decided that right after this; she would call her father and see how his trip was going.

After dinner, Clark and Jonathan went to the store in town to stock up on farm supplies while Chloe helped Martha clean up the kitchen. Chloe had asked Mrs. Kent if she had a phone book and she replied in the basement. She took the phone book up to Clark's loft had began flipping through the pages, looking for a hotel directory in Metropolis.

0o0o0o0o

Clark found Chloe sitting on his loft couch looking a little grim. Sadness and confusion were painted among her face. Like the artist forgot that happiness and love was in life too. She looked worried but before Clark could ask her about it, he noticed the phone book sitting next to her.

"Chloe where did you get that phone book?"

She straightened up, finally realizing his presence. He looked at her questionably. All the reference books like that had been moved to book shelves in the basement from spring cleaning. And ever since the tornado's ripped the shed apart…they had to harbor the ship in the basement. Panic began to rise in the pit of his stomach, slowly moving with sickening circles toward his chest.

"The basement…I needed to call the direct—"

"Chloe what do you think your doing wandering around other people's house?"

She looked taken back a bit. Clark was angry, but she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Clark I'm…"

He took the phone book from the couch and threw it on the coffee table. The motion made her sink into the couch. "Do you see me wandering around your house taking things of yours?"

He turned to look at her but she had lowered her head. "I'm-I'm sorry…I didn't know…" Her voice was strained and when she raised her head she turned away from him.

Clark felt a pang of guilt in his chest, he had hurt her. After all, he was sure it wasn't entirely her fault. It's not like she knew she wasn't allowed in the basement, and his mother probably forgot to tell her that. Clark sat next to her but she didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry." He said in a small voice. "You've been through so much lately and I didn't mean…"

Suddenly she stood walking towards the stairs. "I can't do this Clark…not now." She wiped at a tear that hadn't fallen yet.

"Do what?"

"I can't be here. I need to go home."

Her sentences were making less and less sense to him; he got up from the couch and confronted her before she had time to escape down the stairs.

"What is it?"

"It's my dad's cell…it's been disconnected."


	4. Drenched and Confused

Chapter 4: Drenched and confused.

Clark had drove Chloe back to her house and went up to her dad's room. They were searching for anything that might point out what was going on.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Metropolis." She shifted the closet door aside. "But when I called the hotel he was supposed to be at, they said there was no one by that name. Not even a reservation."

She sniffled and Clark glanced in her direction but continued to move about the room. A half an hour later, they had found nothing. Clark kneeled down to look under the bed again, sifting through a box labeled "CHECKS." Chloe had been going through the computer and dresser drawers until she slammed one shut, making Clark look up at her.

"Nothing." She took a shaky breath, putting a hand on her head. "Absolutely nothing…" When she exhaled, it sounded forced. Like there was more power behind it.

Clark rose from his kneel and walked to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, leaning down to look at her shielded face.

"Hey…take a breath. Relax for a minute ok?"

She nodded. She wanted to lean into him and just relax for 10 min. Then she would be at least at the brink of sanity. But in the end she decided not to. She always chose not to, she wasn't Lana. And no matter what she did or how she did it, she'd never be able to compete with her. That's why she thought Chase was so different. She would relax later…when she knew her dad was ok.

She pulled away from him and noticed the box he had been going through.

"If he traveled somewhere…shouldn't there be traveler's checks?"

He looked at the box and shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

An hour later they had gone through all the checks in the box, some for home bills, other for Chloe's supplies and some even for personal expense.

She sighed. "I never realized how much junk I've bought over the years."

Clark smiled. "You're a girl…of course you've bought a bunch on needless junk."

She smiled back and swatted him with the back of her hand, and picked up the checks from the floor. She felt her stomach as it growled, begging for nourishment. "You want something to eat by chance?"

Clark nodded. He had been hungry for the past hour, but Chloe had been so hell bent on going over the checks that he didn't want to say anything. He followed Chloe downstairs to the kitchen and he noticed she went through the dining room instead of the living room.

"All of a sudden you don't like your living room?"

"Huh?" She hadn't noticed she avoided the place Chase had tried to assault her. "Oh no…I just didn't notice..."

He nodded not believing her. "Ok…"

She turned around and faced him. "That's where Chase…" She looked down. "Ya know…"

She went to the fridge not waiting for his response, which was fine, because Clark wasn't sure if he had an answer appropriate enough to say. Clark was a pretty much a well tempered person; he got that from his father. But when he was mad, he was furious. And right now he couldn't respond, because if he did, something would catch on fire. He couldn't believe how well tempered Chloe was. Her father was supposedly missing; Chase had sexually assaulted her…twice. She should have been enraged, upset something, anything. But there she was, calm as an ocean wave, getting tea from the refrigerator. He didn't believe her…not for a second. He just wished she would smile again, that 'Chloe smile' always assured him that everything was ok, or it would be in some way.

After they ate a few pieces of cold pizza and a few cups of cold tea Chloe rose from the island chair and went to do some of the dishes that had been lying around. She grabbed Clark's glass and hers and filled up the sink with suds and water. Clark followed up behind her and took some of the plates that must have been leftover from when her father left.

"No Clark I got it."

He stood next to her taking care of the rinsing. "Oh please…there are a total of 6 plates and 3 cups…it won't kill me."

She smiled a little grateful for the help. Its not like she needed help, but she did enjoy Clark standing so close to her. Maybe Clark could he could make her smile after all.

"You missed a spot there." She glanced at the plate closely while Clark sneaked his hand in the suds.

"Where?"

"There." He threw the suds at her and she gasped surprised. "Clark!"

She retaliated, covering him in foamy bubbles. He laughed spilling a little warm water on her and she did the same splashing from the sink. He blocked most of the water flow but the rest wet his hair, making it sexily droop in front of his eyes. He ruffled his own hair, making him look like a shaggy dog. She smirked turning back, but as she did her foot slipped on the wet spot on the floor. Clark moved quickly, but not in super speed, and caught her before she hit the floor. She lay on her back in his arms. They looked like they had just preformed a dance and Clark was bending her back over his arms for a dramatic performance. She looked up at him as he leaned over her.

She smirked. "My own personal superhero."

He smiled but said nothing.

They stayed in that position for quite some time, Clark raising her inch by inch towards his face. His hair dripped onto her face and in her own hair, and her wet lips just barely touched his when her cell phone rang. She glimpsed into the living room where she had left her phone.

"It might be my dad."

He nodded and lifted her up to a standing position and she left to get her phone, leaving Clark more and more confused about what he was doing.


	5. Brave

Chapter 5: Brave.

When Chloe came back into the kitchen he was cleaning up the mess on the floor. He looked up at her hopefully but she shook her head.

"It was Lana. She asked if I knew where you were."

Clark lifted himself from the floor, looking embarrassed. He had forgotten all about talking to Lana.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth…that I had no idea."

He smiled a little relived, the last thing he needed was Lana mad at him. "Thanks."

Chloe helped Clark clean up the rest of the water on the floor and then sat leaning against the sink cabinets; he joined her.

"What's going on with you two?" She asked curiously.

In all truth Clark had no idea, because he didn't know what the hell was going on himself.

"Lana has feelings for me."

Chloe sighed, not angrily but knowingly. "Well that's a shocker…so how do you feel about her?"

Why Chloe was asking a question she already knew the answer to, was beyond her. Maybe she thought the answer had changed, but she felt a great disbelief at that. Clark's emotions for Lana had been set in stone.

"Like we could be more than friends…"

And there it was. She looked away from him and he realized that he must have embarrassed her somehow, but he pressed on.

"It's like…you find out this secret and it colors everything."

She nodded. "I know what you mean…sometimes the right person can be right in front of your eyes and you never even know it."

Clark cleared his throat not knowing how to take that. She tore her gaze from anything but Clark and finally looked at him. He showed nothing to her that could prove her point. When in fact, that's all Clark could think about, he had trouble showing things to people. Maybe that's why people could never read his emotion through his eyes.

She stood and Clark followed her motion. He stared at her and finally reached out and moved a strand of hair away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. His hand lingered for a moment and she unintentionally moved her face deeper into his hand. And that's the way they remained…revealing their true feelings to Lana, who whose looking inside one of the windows.

0o0o0o0o

While Chloe retaliated up stairs to take a shower, Clark was snooping around the living room. He was looking for anything that might have been misplaced by her father. Clark must have been feeling 'one task mode' because he lifted the same newspaper from the coffee table twice. He was worried about finding Chloe's dad, but he couldn't get the soap filled flirt fest they had just had going on. Clark had been wondering what the hell his heart was doing, or his brain for that matter. He had been in love with Lana for as long as since he could remember, but he could never get near her. But then there was Chloe, who he'd been friends with as long as he could remember, but never made his radar because of his infatuation with Lana. And that was just the tip of the confused-berg.

Clark backed up from the coffee table and sat on the couch, feeling something underneath him. He lifted it and shook his head.

"Well what do ya know…guess who works for Luthorcorp."

He twisted Chase's ID card in his hand.

0o0o0o0o

Chloe stepped out of the steaming shower and wrapped a pink towel around her. She sighed.

"Take it easy Chloe… do not give Clark the pleasure of getting a rise out of you." She shut the bathroom light off.

She turned to go back into her room when a figure grabbed her and clamped a hand over her mouth, slamming her into the wall of the bathroom. She tried to fight him off but he hushed her.

"Shut up Chloe…I wanna talk to you."

She knew that voice…it was Chase.

She barely nodded her head and he removed his hand for a moment. "What do you want Chase?"

"I wanna torture you."

Her eyes got real big and Chase laughed in the darkness. "No actually, I wanted to tell you. Stop looking for your father…or you'll be dead before you find him. Or he'll be dead…whichever helps you sleep at night."

Chloe reached around the darkness for the sink, she finally reached it and managed to knock down the class toothbrush holder and it shattered.

Clark heard the shatter from downstairs and super sped upstairs. He went into the darkened bathroom and turned on the light to find a frightened Chloe, slumped on the floor up against the wall. She looked up at him and he wrinkled his brow with sympathy.

He kneeled down next to her and put a hand on the side of her face.

"Chloe…you okay?"

She sniffled and threw her arms around Clark and he hesitantly put his arms around her. He felt a little weird holding her in just a towel, but by the look on her face she needed it. She closed her eyes on his shoulder, and he helped her stand. She straightened her towel and Clark was about to ask her if she needed anything, but there was a knock on the front door.

0o0o0o0o

While Clark left Chloe to get dressed he opened the front door to see Lana standing there, she looked incredibly pissed.

"Lana…"

She walks right past him and he sighs closing the door.

"Won't you come in…?"

Lana whirls around and catches Clark by surprise.

"So how'd you decide? Rock, paper, scissors…or did someone happen to draw the short straw?"

Clark looked taken back and confused. "Decide…?"

"Who was gonna tell me you and Chloe were together?"

Whoa. How did Lana even come to this conclusion? Clark tried to put his hand on her arm but she backed up, like he was some poisonous snake.

"Ok Lana it's not what you think."

She sneered. "Do you even think I can process a thought right now? For once in my life I try to be honest about my feelings for you and you can't talk to me about them? Hell if your not gonna tell me about Chloe then I guess it'd be difficult to discuss emotions."

She was blowing this way out of proportion. "Lana, Chloe and I aren't together."

She sauntered past him ready to leave and end this conversation but then Chloe walked down the stairs startled to see Lana there.

"Lana what are you doing here?"

"Snooping where I don't belong…I'm thinking about making a career out of it."

Chloe bowed her head a little, even though she didn't call her by name, Chloe knew she was insulting her.

"That's not what I meant… I was just surprised to see you that's all."

"You're surprised?" She looked at Clark. "Because I'm the only one who seems not to be in the loop lately."

Chloe looked at Clark confused and he shrugged. "Huh?"

"You knew I was in love didn't you? I told you."

Clark looked up surprised. "She did?"

"But I didn't know you meant Clark…its not like you spelled it out for me."

Lana stalked toward Chloe, who still remained on the bottom step. "I had only two guys I was ever interested in. Clark and Whitney. Who in the hell did you think it was after Whitney left?"

Clark was just fed up with this. "Oh I'm not even gonna touch that subject."

Chloe and Lana ignored him. "You're blaming your lack of courage to tell Clark on me?"

"Yea right...because you were so quick to tell Clark how you felt." Lana said sarcastically.

Chloe looked down again, because the truth was Lana was right. She couldn't tell him then and sure couldn't do it now. Lana turned, proving her point and left…slamming the door on her way out.

0o0o0o0o0

"Don't look at me like that." She turned to go into the kitchen and Clark followed her.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some love sick loser holding on to something that she's never even had."

Clark was confused. Chloe had had him…at one point anyway. And he had a feeling he was going to end up bringing up that point again.

"Chloe what are you talking about? You did have me? Remember?"

"No Clark I've never had you. Lana has…always and forever."

She turned sitting at the island, he went to stand next to her. Maybe this wasn't the best time to talk about their feelings.

"Chloe…do you remember what happened upstairs?"

Nice, change the subject jackass. "No."

He knew she knew what had happened; she was just upset and didn't want to talk to him. "Chloe…"

She sighed; she was just trying to cover the fact about Chase again. "Its not like it was a big deal…I panicked…"

Clark looked at her weirdly; she was trying to cover it up.

"And just because I was in a state of panic does not mean that I was in trouble of some kind or…"

He tried interrupting her but she just kept on talking. "Chloe…"

"Some kind of cover up deal…"

This time he grabbed her shoulders and held them tightly. "Chloe…you're panicking again."

She sighed. "Fine."

She shrugged his hands off her shoulders. "It was Chase…he said if we keep looking for my dad…he'll die…or I'll die. It wasn't exactly clear."

She put her elbows on the table and laid her head in her hands. She took a deep breath, her calming ritual. Clark didn't know what to do at this point; he put his hands in his pockets and pulled out what he had found.

"Chloe…it just so happens that Chase works at Luthorcorp."

She raised her head, reading his thoughts. "Lex."

0o0o0o0o

While Chloe waited in the truck, Clark went inside to talk to Lex. He went through the expensive wooden doors that led to Lex's office. He really didn't feel like talking to him. Ever since the tornados and his deal with Roger Nixon he felt as though he couldn't trust him. But Chloe's dad was in trouble, so he had to put his personal feeling's aside…for Chloe. Lex watched him enter and his face showed relief…or was that smugness? Like he knew Clark would turn around some time or another. The look made Clark's stomach lurch. Who in the hell did Lex think he was? Like he was God's gift.

"Clark…I'm glad to see you."

Clark skipped the pleasantries completely. "I'm here for Chloe."

Lex nodded a little disappointed. "Well then let's get right down to business then."

He motioned for Clark to sit in one of the chairs next to his fireplace but Clark declined. He really did not have time for this.

"What's on your mind?"

Other then you employing that Nixon to follow my family around? That's what Clark wanted to say but kept his cool, otherwise he might blow the chance in helping Chloe.

"Chloe's dad is missing."

Lex stood and went behind his desk. "I'll get the best detectives in Metropolis."

Clark stopped him from picking up the phone. "I think your employee Chase Withers has something to do with it."

He flopped the ID card on Lex's desk and he stared at it a moment before he set the phone down. His eyes flicked up to Clark's.

"Are you sure you've got the facts right Clark?"

Clark nodded, his eyes flashing with anger. And this time it wasn't because of what Chase did. "He attacked Chloe…3 times. Told her to stop looking for her dad or she and Mr. Sullivan would die…"

Lex sat at his desk, he looked bored, without trying to be. Like he'd already heard this before. Clark smirked a little at him.

"But you wouldn't know anything about that." Practically accusing him.

Lex looked up and stood, as if to stand his ground. "I think accusing me of something isn't the best way to help Chloe. Don't you think Clark?"

That was a threat and Clark knew it. In plainest terms, if Clark didn't settle down, Lex would never help him. Or Chloe for that matter.

Clark nodded, just defeated.

"And as for Chloe, I really can't do anything. You understand, don't you Clark?"

Clark had a semi-shocked look on his face. Lex's expression was as calm as if he had said "nice day." Clark realized what he was trying to do. Clark had pissed him off and now he was doing the same, making the same game move, but with greater force. But they weren't playing a game, people's lives were involved.

Clark tried one more time. "Chloe and her dad could die."

Lex looked up at him one more time and Clark studied his eyes.

Clark scoffed. "And you couldn't care less."

0o0o0o0o0

After Clark left his office, Lex lifted the phone, dialing quickly. He waited for a response.

"It's Lex…do it….no never mind about the father now Chase. Its Chloe who has the information…oh and this time, don't get caught."

He slammed down the phone and sipped his brandy.

0o0o0o0

Clark walked back to his truck and got in slamming the door, he turned to Chloe but she was leaning against the window. He could see her reflection and she was wiping away tears.

"You look dazed and confused. Are you okay?"

She said a soft yes but then shook her head. "I can't sleep. I can't work. I can't think about anything else."

She turned towards him. "You've been through a lot." Wow, that's all he could say?

"I just keep thinking that he's there somewhere. Hurting my dad, and coming to hurt me."

He took her hands in his and realized she was shaking. "I'd never let that happen." He said firmly.

She nodded and he pulled her to lean on his shoulder.

"Did you know I wanted to run away when I was eight?"

He shook his head. "No…weren't you still living in Metropolis?"

She nodded yes and figured the conversation over, until Clark opened back up. "What happened?"

"I finally realized my mother wasn't coming back. And I remember my dad pulling my back inside and sitting me in an island chair. He grabbed me and he said, "You have no reason to run away, no good reason." And I thought; why did mom run away then?"

Clark rubbed her arm and sat his head on hers. "But instead of learning from him, I chose to learn from my mother. I ran away for a week."

"Do you regret it?"

She shook her head. "Probably the clearest thing I've ever done. I learned that you wanna run away half the time, because you hate who you are. And you see what your parents want you to become…that's why you run. If your parents control who you become, what's the point in being your own person?"

Clark now stroked her back and parts of her neck. "I realized I had to come back. To be my own person I had to be brave. I think about that everyday." Her voice quaked and broke in some places. "And I do my best to be brave."

She shook her head as to clear some random fog that was clouding her face. She lifted herself from Clark and took one long look at him.

"So that's what I'll do now. What did Lex say?"

He wished upon anything he didn't have to tell her what he said.


	6. I'm being Punished

Chapter 6: "I'm being punished..."

Chloe slammed the car door shut behind her, heading into Lex's mansion.

Clark willingly followed her. "Chloe, I don't think this is such a great idea. You're upset, I get that."

She whirled around. "Clark! I got assaulted by Chase, my dad is missing and both of us could die…how in the hell would you know how I feel?"

That came out harsher then she had intended but she was tired and miserable, and she stopped when she realized what she said. Clark stopped too; he didn't want to block her from Lex's door.

"I just need someone to listen to me."

She stomped her foot and sighed. It reminded Clark of a toddler not getting a toy. He wanted to smile but in her state of despair, she probably would take it the wrong way.

He grabbed her shoulders intending on pulling her back to the truck but instead pulled her into a hug.

"I am listening. Loud and clear, Chloe."

She nodded into his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm just a walking time bomb."

He smiled. "You'll be ok."

He turned her towards the truck and kept his arm over her shoulder. But as they neared it, an explosion went off. Sending the truck, Chloe and Clark flying. Chloe and Clark landed harshly on the pavement and for a moment Chloe thought she was dead. That is, until Clark rolled on top of her creating leverage to pull her farther to the side. They just made it out of the way as the truck fell back down from the sky.

0o0o0o0o

Chloe's head was throbbing. She was sure she was dead. Actually, she was sure she was in hell. Because there was no way there could be that much pain on earth. She must have of hit her head because everything else felt alright. Or it was so increased in her forehead that it dulled the pain everywhere else. She groaned rolling over, feeling someone lift her. She closed her eyes feeling her head pulsate once again.

0o0o0o0o

Clark was against using his super speed to take Chloe to the loft, but she looked unconscious and he didn't want to waste anytime. What he really wanted was to take her to the hospital, but he knew Chloe would be against it. She'd probably freak out at him for even thinking it and he really didn't understand why. He figured it had something to do with her mother being in a mental ward as long as Clark could remember. She had been terrified to talk to her let alone be in the same building with her.

He set her on the couch and watched her for a moment then turned to head to the kitchen to grab things for Chloe.

0o0o0o0o0

Martha had been cleaning up the kitchen until a charcoal covered Clark walked in.

"Oh my God Clark. What happened?"

She hurried over to him and touched his arm and lightly pushed her away shaking his head. "No mom I'm ok."

"Well what happened?" She demanded. She went from 'caring mother mode' to 'I need answers mode.' Clark swore it was hard drive-ed into every mother.

"Is the other truck fully repaired?" Clark asked.

She nodded in her head.

"That's probably best. I don't think the other one will make it back through a thousand pieces."

Martha's mouth went into an "O" shape. "Clark for the last time what happened?"

Clark zoomed upstairs and before she knew it Clark was in front of her again in clean clothes. She guessed he also got a shower because now his hair was damp.

"We were at Lex's and the truck exploded out of nowhere."

"Is Chloe alright?"

"Yea she's ok." He looked down sheepishly. "Mom I should have told you that Chloe's dad was missing. He has been for 3 days now."

"Do you think you can find him?"

He shrugged. "We were asking Lex for help but he declined."

She nodded again and went to put hot tea on while Clark grabbed an ice pack for Chloe if she needed it when she woke up.

"Clark why would you go to Lex if you were angry with him?"

He shrugged. "For Chloe I guess."

She sensed what her son was trying to say. "You like her don't you?"

Clark looked up somewhat surprised by the question…but even more surprising to him was his answer.

0o0o0o0

Chloe sat up on the couch as Clark came up the stairs. He put the icepack on the table and sat next to her. She had her hand on her head and she wouldn't look up at him.

"Chloe you ok?"

She nodded. "My head is throbbing."

He handed her the icepack and she put it to her head lightly. "Maybe I should take you…"

Suddenly Chloe had enough energy to yell. "No!"

He winced at her harshness. "Chloe you could be really hurt."

She lifted her head up to prove to Clark she was ok, and kept it there even though the light made her eyes and head ache with intense pounding.

"I'm fine…there's no reason for me to go parading around there, bill boarding that my mother is in a mental institution and that my dad is missing."

"Take it easy."

She sighed angrily practically throwing the icepack across the room. "I can't take it easy. I can never take it easy. I let my guard down with Chase, and he got into my life. Why I couldn't I just see it before? This never would have happened." Her voice was high pitched and shaky. "I can never take it easy. Not for a second, alright? The minute I forget that I have to pay the price."

"You?" Clark was sure she was talking about her dad.

She looked confused at what she had said. "My dad."

"How are you being punished Chloe?"

She shook her head. "I meant my dad."

"But that's not what you said."

He put a hand on Chloe's knee encouraging her to talk to him.

She was quiet. "I can't help but think that I'm being punished. After everything I put people through. You, my dad…"

He looked at her sympathetically and shook his head no. She swallowed hard feeling her throat tighten. She just started weeping then, anger and frustration fueling her tears. It wasn't long before she stopped and Clark realized she had no energy left in her. He gently took her arms and tried coaxing her into sleeping but he heard someone come up the loft steps and she sat back up. If Chloe didn't sleep soon or at least rest, she would break down, more so she already has and Clark couldn't let that happen. He didn't want her to be so frustrated, tired and upset that she just lost everything. Losing yourself and the world you know can't be easy to come back from.

Chloe looked to see it was Chase who had been coming and she instantly stood making her head swoon and throb. Clark stood and reached out as if to steady her, but then thought it wasn't a good idea and pulled back.

"Chase what are you doing here?" She managed to sturdy herself against the couch.

How much longer was she going to put up this charade of Clark pretending not to know Chase's other intentions? She desperately wanted to run, but she couldn't and she knew it. Not if her and her father wanted to stay alive.

"I'm here to see you." He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and she inwardly shivered. She couldn't believe she was letting him touch her, but there was nothing she could do. Clark moved around the loft pretending to be doing something to give them privacy, when actually he was keeping an eye on Chase.

"I went to your house but you weren't there, so I figured …" He shrugged. "You must be here."

She nodded. 'Clark and I are working on the Torch. Sorry I didn't tell you."

Her voice was sweet and calm which was the total opposite of how she was feeling. She couldn't believe how her voice came out lovable and heart filled, when she felt so sour and angry.

"Oh its fine. I just haven't seen you in a while; I think a date is in order tonight."

Clark's ears suddenly perked up. No way in hell was he letting him take Chloe anywhere. No matter what she said.

She smiled. She couldn't say no, it'd be obvious she was terrified. "Um, I don't know I still have a lot of work to do Chase."

He smiled back at her and kissed her head. "Come on. Just for an hour."

"Chase I—"Suddenly her hands went to her temples, rubbing them. It felt like a slight explosion going through her head. She realized that she should have slept after her head injury.

She let out a loud sigh. "Dammit."

Clark turned to look at her as Chase took the side of her head. "You alright?"

She nodded, swatting his hand away. "No it's nothing, it's just a headache. Chase I can't hang out tonight, I really need to sleep."

He nodded. "Of course."

He turned and looked at Clark one last time before heading down the stairs, cursing himself. He knew Lex was not going to be happy.


	7. What you wanted?

I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been so busy writing an office fic. Please don't hate me!

0o0o0o

"Well?" Lex prodded pouring himself another brandy.

Chase nodded hesitantly pacing in front of Lex's desk. He really didn't want to tell him he failed to seduce a damn girl into going out with him. "She didn't…want to?" Damn, he just phrased a sentence into a question, and Lex looked anything but thrilled.

"Didn't want to?" Lex repeated slowly. He seemed calmer than Chase thought he would be. That is, until he slammed his hand down on his desk and made the brandy slosh over the sides of the cup.

"Who do you think you're dealing with here Chase? This isn't something that will just get better if you leave it alone. You _will_ make Chloe go out with you and you _will_ get that information on her father, you understand?"

Chase nodded curtly and turned to leave. But as he did Lex called out one more time and he turned slowly.

"I don't need to go over what will happen if you fail, do I?" He was as smooth as a knife cutting through butter.

He nodded again and finally got the hell out of Lex's office. He knew damn well what would happen if he couldn't do this correctly…he'd die.

0o0o0o0o

Clark looked up at Chloe again. That must have been the hundredth time, and he couldn't make it any more obvious. His feelings were all over the place lately and he wished he could just make one decision that wouldn't betray him in the end.

"If you keep looking up at me Clark I'm gonna start thinking something's wrong with me." She flipped her short hair out of her eyes.

He stuttered stupidly. "No…no I just—" He was so suave with words he surprised himself. It was just _Chloe_ for Christ's sake.

"Cool it Clark, I'm just kidding." She laughed slightly and got up to go over to him. He was on the computer looking up Chase's ID card on the Luthorcorp cite. He smiled slightly, hearing her laugh. After all, she hadn't done it in a long time. But it also kind of worried him. There was a very thin line between laughing and breaking into tears.

Clark shook his head and saw her circle the couch to lean behind him to see the laptop. He felt her lean towards him on the couch, bending farther to see the small print on the screen. He could literally smell her shampoo, which smelled like oatmeal and honey, and it made him shake. She smelled so good all of a sudden, so comforting.

"Find anything yet?" She asked.

"Um, nothing yet but I haven't gotten to the main workers page yet so…" he squeaked out. He must have looked so stupid to her.

She shook her head which sent waves of her scent to Clark's nose. She was driving him crazy; he just couldn't point out _why_.

Chloe leaned farther down to see the laptop and at that moment Clark turned his head to look at her. When she saw his movement her head turned as well and their lips grazed. They both froze, not really knowing what to do. How could two people not know what to do when their lips were less than an inch apart?

Clark leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips, basically just trying to see how she would react. She still didn't move though and that wasn't the reaction he expected to get.

"Something…wrong?" he asked quietly.

His breath was gently pushing against her face and she let out a shaky sigh. "I…can't."

Clark leaned back a little. That defiantly wasn't the reaction he expected to get.

0o0o0o

"What?" Clark asked. "Isn't this…I mean, didn't you want this?"

Chloe leaned back and rubbed her hands over her face. "Yes, no… I don't know Clark! I've got so much stuff going on and you pick now to make a move!"

Clark put his hands up defensively. "Whoa ok…I um…well I'm not going to say I'm sorry. Because I wanted to, I mean I knew what I was doing."

She nodded. "I have to go Clark, I just need to think."

She was being dismissive and as she grabbed her coat and headed for the stairs, Clark grabbed her arm. "Chloe you just can't leave, what if Chase attacks you again?"

"I'll be fine. I need some time alone Clark, ok?" Her voice was reaching hysteria and he let go of her arm. He watched her walk down the stairs and out the barn door, his stomach recoiling as she did. Why did he always drive people away?

0o0o0o

Chase backed up behind the barn door as he saw Chloe coming outside to get in her car. She looked upset and he decided he'd wait till she was home for a while to make his move.

If she wouldn't tell the information about her father willingly, he was sure he could force it out of her. After all, the body can only go through so much pain before in breaks.


	8. Ladies First

This chapter is short / sorry! next will be longer, happy holidays!!!!!

Chapter 8:Ladies First

Chloe slammed her front door shut. What the hell was the matter with her? Clark had basically done what all her daydreams wanted him too. And what was her excuse for him this time? She realized that's all that really kept her from him. Excuses and lies. Well the lies usually came from him but she wasn't in the mood to figure out why. As she walked into the living room she heard a creak coming from behind her.

She instantly froze and her heart started pounding in her ears. Maybe Clark had been right, maybe she shouldn't have come back by herself.

Against her better judgment she turned slowly, relieved when no one was behind her. She was getting way ahead of herself and needed to calm down.

Suddenly someone pulled her from behind and she felt two strong arms envelop her. One was curled around her waist while the other pulled her head back in a direction that it wasn't supposed to go in.

Chloe jerked in pain. "Chase?"

"One and only sweetheart." He kissed her neck and she recoiled as if his lips were made of hot coals. "Glad you're here, Gabe and I were getting quite lonely. I was actually tired of hearing him scream."

"Gabe?" Chloe choked out.

Chase laughed and pulled her into the kitchen where her father was tied to a chair. He had a handkerchief tied around his mouth and he had gashes all over him.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Chase asked as he roughly shifted Chloe from one arm to the other. He slammed her head against the counter and she slumped to the floor. "Daddy's home."

0o0o0o0o

Chloe groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her forehead, wrists and ankles were throbbing. Actually after a few moments, she was wondering what in the hell _didn't_ hurt. When she opened her eyes, the pain seemed to intensify over a thousand times. It was finally just a constant pounding.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was starting to worry." Chase said calmly approaching her.

"Right, I forgot you're heart is just aching throughout this entire matter." She spat.

"Ooh, tough. You practice that in front of the mirror a few times?"

Where was Clark? He was probably pissed at her for leaving him cold and unwanted at his loft. He wasn't coming for her, not this time.

"Now that I've got you're attention. How was your dad leaking money out of Luthor Corp?"

"What? He was never—"

Chase suddenly back handed her and Chloe's head whipped to the side. Tears and blood mingled and fell onto her lap. "If I wanted you to lie Chloe, I would have said so." His accent was dark and twisted. "Again, how was your dad taking money?"

Chloe shook her head, terrified. Her dad would never steal money, especially for someone as powerful as Lex.

Before she could answer Chase raised his arm again. She braced for impact, but at the last moment he stopped. She opened her eyes to see Chase looking over at her father. Had he said something?

"What was that old man?" Chase asked.

"I said she knows nothing about the money. If you want to know…I'll show you."

Chloe's mouth gaped open and tears fell rapidly down her face. Where the hell was Clark?

0o0o0o

"Dad don't lie to him. He could hurt you." She stuttered.

"I'm not lying sweetie. I'm so sorry." Gabe's voice was breaking.

"This family encounter group is heartbreaking. But can we please get on with _where_ the hell my money is!" Chase angrily kicked Gabe's chair and it fell to the floor.

"I can't do that." Chloe heard her father answer.

Chase laughed almost bitterly. "And why the hell not?"

"I…I don't know where it is."

Chloe knew her father had to be stalling. There was no way in hell he would steal money. She knew she and her father had had rough patches like everyone else, but he'd never resort to stealing.

"Alright that's it." Chase picked up her fathers chair and set them back to back. "If someone doesn't start telling the truth, people are going to start dieing. And I'm thinking of starting in on you lover."

He leaned in and kissed Chloe on the cheek. " After all, ladies first."


	9. Coming

i'm sorry. if you're not following anymore it's completly my fault. if you need earlier chapters they're at my journal. 

Chapter 9: Coming.

As Chase leaned in and kissed Chloe she was trying to get her hands untied. When she jerked her arm in trying to pull it out of the rope it got his attention. As he started to bend over her shoulder she quickly pushed her lips on his. It was the only distraction she could think of. And as he took the bait she pulled one of her wrists out and undid the other. As soon as she untied them she raised her hand and punched him in the jaw and then brought her leg up and kicked him in the groin.

Chase bended over in pain and it brought him to his knees. "You bitch—" he grit his teeth.

Chloe turned to her father's chair and rushed to untie the knots on his hands. They were a lot tighter than her own had been and her fingers kept slipping over them. Her father wasn't even conscious anymore and she remembered he had hit his head on the floor when Chase knocked his chair over. She gave up completely on the rope when she hurt her wrist by twisting it the wrong way in trying to loosen them.

She instead went to the front of his chair and grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. "Dad! Please….daddy…"

She had forgotten all about Chase…but remembered as her head was slammed against the side of the chair and she sunk to the floor.

0o0o0o0

"Quite a rowdy one you have there Gabe." Chase felt around his jaw and grazed his hand along the shoulders of Chloe. He knew he wasn't actually getting through to her dad. He knocked him unconscious, which was real smart on his part since he needed to know where the hell he was hiding all that money.

As he pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket he left a small kiss on Chloe's head. "It's too bad Chloe; I didn't want it to be this way. You had so many…" he let his eyes float down to her breasts and lap. "Possibilities…"

As he lowered the knife to her neck it was knocked from his hand. But he had no idea from what, all he knew was that his hand felt like it was on fire and as he looked down at the knife it was glowing an auburn color. His head jerked to the side. Of course this was happening, he should have prepared for it.

"Clark."

0o0o0o0

Clark rushed down the stairs of Chloe's basement. As soon as he arrived at the front door he was panicking. She wasn't answering her cell and he didn't even bother to knock on the door. If she wasn't in trouble she could yell at him later. He saw Chase raise the knife to her neck and for a moment he actually panicked; which was something he never did. After all these years of having powers he never hesitated in using them. But it only took a second for him to adjust and he let loose his heat vision and let it hit Chase where it may. He honestly didn't give a shit where it hit him. Usually he was worried about hitting the actual person, and he didn't understand why. But not this time; this was Chloe he was worried about. Screw worrying about injuring Chase.

Although he didn't, he hit the knife just like he usually intended to do. Not that he was complaining.

"Clark."

Chase suddenly ran towards him and Clark reacted by lifting him by the shoulders. He gripped Chase's shoulders and he swore he was going to end up breaking his collar bone…or worse.

"Bad idea Chase"

"Dude, what are you on?" he screamed and scrabbled in Clark's grip.

"Something that's gonna break your bones if you don't stop moving." Chase's eyes seemed to widen at that. "And if Chloe's not ok, you're going outta here in a body bag."

He knew he was being a little dark and dramatic but all he needed was Chase to believe it; which he seemed to because he nodded frantically. He then sat Chase on the steps and tapped him on his forehead, which knocked him unconscious. It didn't take much when you had super strength. But it was difficult to get his rage under control and merely tapping him was driving him crazy.

He saw Chloe move her head a little after that and then all of a sudden he wasn't thinking about Chase at all. He ran to the front of her chair and gently grabbed her shoulders trying to get her to wake up all the way.

"Chloe…Chloe are you ok?" He brought one of his hands around her head and pushed her hair behind her ear.

When Chloe realized it was Clark pushing her hair back a few tears escaped her eyes and she threw herself into his arms. "Oh God Clark, I thought you weren't coming." She sobbed.

"Shhh…" he cooed trying to calm her. He folded his arms around her and pushed her closer to him. "I'm always coming for you."


	10. Chase and Gabe

This chapter is dedicated to 'blackheartme'. For keeping up with the story even though it looked like i'd never post again D: so a special thanks:D

0o0o0o0

Chapter 10: Chase and Gabe

Chloe went and sat next to Clark in the hospital waiting room. According to the doctor they had gotten her dad to the hospital just in time. Otherwise his concussion could have been turned into a brain bleed or something. Chloe shook her head and rubbed her temples. Or it was something like that; honestly she hadn't been paying much attention. She'd been thinking about if they had only gotten her dad here quicker and she kept worrying Chase was going to pop out from behind a corner.

When Clark placed a hand on her knee she jumped slightly and pulled back. "Sorry, how's your dad?"

She shrugged. "He's ok I guess, they have him under watch in case his pulse drops."

It still amazed Clark how fragile a human being was, seeing as how he couldn't get hurt. "And…how are you?"

Chloe shrugged again, which made Clark feel like it was the gesture of the day. "I'm…fine I guess, just worried about my dad. Where did they take Chase to?"

"Why? Worried about his well being?" Clark joked then regretted it when she didn't smile.

She gave him an aggravated look. "No Clark, I just keep…nothing."

"What?" he asked tenderly. When he saw a tear slide down her cheek he didn't wait for her permission to touch her. He slung his arm over his shoulder and brought her into his chest. Chloe pushed her face into his jacket and rubbed her face against the soft material. It smelled of wood and everything that reminded her of Clark, which at the moment was cheap cologne and soap.

He left small soft kisses on her head and forehead and waited silently for her to get her voice back. "I—I just think I'm going to see him around every corner. He wanted my dad for the money…he wanted me."

He rubbed her back in small circles. "Chloe, while I'm around he won't be able to come near you ok? And besides I heard they're gonna take him to Belle Reeve; I don't think he'll be seeing anyone anymore."

Chloe sat up but still let his arm rub soothing circles against her back. "But Clark, he doesn't have any powers, he doesn't belong in Belle Reeve. He belongs in jail."

Clark handed her a tissue from his jacket pocket and she wiped underneath her eyes. "I guess that's what happens when you piss off Lex Luthor."

0o0o0o0

Lex turned his glass on his desk as people in white doctor coats escorted Chase in. They let go of him for a moment before forcing him into a chair in front of Lex's desk.

"Didn't manage to collect did you Chase?" he said slowly; dangerously.

If Chase could have shaken any harder he would have. "Mr. Sullivan didn't have the money Lex."

Lex looked at him expectantly and Chase fumbled around with his words. He felt like his tongue had been tied to the side of his mouth.

"I mean, Mr. Luthor."

"You're an imbecile Chase…"

Chase interrupted him, which Lex did not seem pleased about.

"Mr. Luthor you don't understand. The Kent boy found me, and he is not _what_ he seems. He picked me up without even blinking…the knife in my hand was melted Lex. _Melted_."

Lex seemed to pause for a moment but turned the movement into pouring himself more brandy.

"What about that Lex?"

"What about it Chase? And its _Mr_. Luthor to you, and I'd _say_ you're an imbecile but I feel like I'd just be repeating myself."

"But Lex, I mean Mr. Luthor—" Chase was scrambling for Lex's approval. He had too, other wise he'd end up in Belle Reeve with all the others who hadn't been able to follow through with him.

Lex suddenly slammed his glass on the table and it shattered sending shards in the air. Most of them hit Chase on his face and arms which made him feel like it was intentional.

Chase screamed. "You son of a bitch—"

Lex leaned close on the arms of the chair and getting in Chase's face. "Listen here Mr. Withers." Lex spat. "You have _no _idea who you're dealing with."

He let each word drawl from his mouth just to accentuate how important it was Chase listen.

"I feel kinda woozy…" Chase whispered shaking his head.

Lex backed up and signaled the doctors to pick him up and carry him out. "Luckily you're going to a place with doctors. Take him to Belle Reeve and don't stop until you get there."

Lex shook his head and sat back down looking at his laptop. He clicked on the folders titled C.K and B.R. He'd have to make an appointment at Belle Reeve for Chase in Electroshock therapy and he needed to write down another peculiar thing to Clark Kent's list.

0o0o0o

"Did your dad really take that money?" Clark asked suddenly. It'd been wracking in his brain for hours and he couldn't help but ask.

"I should be angry at you for even thinking it. But honestly….I don't know. I'm actually starting to think he might have."

"Ms. Sullivan?" a doctor asked.

Chloe stood along with Clark right beside her. "Is my dad ok?" her voice was quiet and it broke Clark's heart. He hesitated for a moment but slid his arm around her waist which gave Chloe a small smile.

The doctor nodded. "He's awake; you can go and see him."

Chloe followed the doctor and waited until she adjusted his IV bags and left. She went straight to holding his hand and gripped it tightly.

"I'm ok honey." He said hoarsely.

"Clark can you get him some water?" Chloe asked and Clark nodded hastily.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked as he approached the doorway.

Chloe nodded and held onto her dads hand as Clark went into the hallway looking for vending machine.

"God dad, I'm so glad you're ok."

"Honey there's something I need to tell you…." Gabe trailed off and looked down.

"Dad…what is it?" Chloe asked.

He seemed to pull her farther down to whisper it in her ear, like suddenly the walls could hear everything.

Chloe gasped and jerked up suddenly, bringing her hand to her mouth. Only two words escaped. "Oh god…"


	11. Stars

Chapter 11: Stars

"_Dad…what is it?" Chloe asked._

_He seemed to pull her farther down to whisper it in her ear, like suddenly the walls could hear everything._

_Chloe gasped and jerked up suddenly, bringing her hand to her mouth. Only two words escaped. "Oh god…" _

0o0o0o0

"Dad, how could you keep something like that from me?" Chloe asked seeming to back up farther from her father.

"Chloe, I didn't want you to get hurt…"

"Yeah, well good job." She said angrily and headed out into the hospital's hallway. She needed some fresh air; she was tired of smelling the sickening smell of elastic gloves and lemon air freshener that didn't cover up anything.

She turned right and clipped someone on her way to the front doors. She turned to apologize but then realized it was Clark.

"Sorry Clark…" she turned to head out but Clark grabbed her shoulder gently.

"Hey Chloe wait, what's wrong?"

His voice was so gentle and concerned she almost broke into tears. "Clark my dad _did_ steal that money."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Apparently it was for my mom Clark. He stole that money from Lex to take my mom out of the insane asylum."

Clark gave her a questioning look. "Does your dad even know where she is?"

Chloe shook her head. "He was going to find her. But Lex got to it first. Clark, If my dad doesn't give the money back…Lex will kill my mother."

When Clark finally coaxed Chloe back into the room with her father, he headed to Lex. If Lex was declaring war on Chloe and her father he better have known he was in trouble. Messing with Chloe was messing with Clark, and he wanted Lex to know he was in a war zone.

Before he could make it to Lex's office a security guard grabbed his arm and he had to resist the urge to throw him into the stain glass window across the hall.

"I'm here to see Lex."

"Do you have an appointment?" the guard asked with a nasally voice.

"Oh I'm sure he expecting me." Clark grit out, controlling his anger was getting harder and harder.

The guard dragged him to Lex's office. "Mr. Luthor I found this boy wondering around."

"Clark…I'm glad you don't need an invitation to show up in my home."

"Well Lex you sure don't need an invitation to ruin lives so… I was guessing it was all the same." He shrugged.

"It's ok Will." Lex nodded at the security guard and he let go of Clark's arm and left the office shutting the doors.

Lex sat down at his desk and Clark approached him. "So what have I done this time?" Lex asked coolly.

Clark shook his head. Lex thought because he had all this money that he could make problems go away and that meant he never caused any of them.

"Like you don't know." Clark seethed.

"Pretty sure I—"

"You found Chloe's mother and threatened to kill her!" His voice was reaching bellowing and he wanted to calm down before security came back in.

Lex shook his head. "Well with all do respect Clark; Gabe Sullivan did steal two million dollars from me."

Clark almost sneered, like respect had anything to do with being a Luthor. "Well knowing you I'm sure he had a perfect reason."

"It was out of no where Clark. I haven't done anything to that family."

He wanted Lex to stop saying his name, it felt like something evil and menacing when he said it. "Right, because taking Chloe's mother away when she was little was doing nothing at all."

Clark couldn't believe Lex's features. Lex broke into a small smile. A _smile_. And Clark had to clench his fists at his sides. When he looked into Lex's eyes, they were dark. This was it wasn't it? The last straw? He couldn't trust Lex anymore. It was like he was turning into a shadow, prone to dark and sinister tendencies.

"This isn't your war Clark." He said, standing. "I'd stay out of it."

Clark walked up slowly to Lex and felt himself absorbing some of the darkness that was corrupting Lex. "You come near Chloe again, hurt her, we're at war Lex. You and me."

This time Clark smiled softly and turned to leave. It must have been the darkness that caused it because when he got back outside his smile had faded completely.

When Clark got back to the hospital Chloe and her father had gone home. He headed over to Chloe's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello Clark." Gabe said quietly. "Can I help you?"

"Can I see Chloe?" Clark asked.

"I think she headed over to your place."

Clark nodded and Gabe closed the door. It was funny how he and Chloe were thinking so much alike. He was coming to see her while she went to see him. He headed back to his house and walked slowly up the stairs. He saw Chloe looking out his telescope at the stars. He couldn't decide what was more beautiful; the stars or her.

"Hey, how are you?"

She didn't look up from the telescope. "Fine I guess."

Clark walked slowly towards her and took her hand, which was a bold move on his part. She looked up now and he gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"I talked with Lex."

Chloe nodded. "And?"

"Well he knows that if he tries to do anything to you, I'll be there to stop it."

Chloe gave him a small smile and went to give him a hug. "I don't know where I'd be without you Clark."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and started rocking her in his arms. As he let her go he took her hand again and guided her back to the telescope.

"Now if you like looking at constellations I've been able to find some over the years. You wanna see them?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, how do you find them?"

He pointed the telescope at the stars and looked through it and directed it to the far left. "Ok, here look."

Chloe shifted and looked through the telescope. She saw shimmering stars as bright as day and the glitter off of them seemed to drip into the black sky.

"I'm pretty sure that's Hercules. The story goes Hercules won the hand of the beautiful maiden Deianeira. One day she was kidnapped by the centaur Nessus, but Hercules, hearing her cries, shot the centaur with an arrow. Dying, Nessus gave Deianeira a drop of his blood, telling her that a touch of it would restore Hercules' love if his affections ever strayed."

"You love looking at the stars Clark Kent?" Chloe asked turning to look at him.

"I love the view right now." He replied looking at her.

He went towards her slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed his lips onto hers. It was gentle at first but as Chloe responded, it became more passionate and loving.

The stars defiantly were losing their shine.


End file.
